


Spin the Bottle

by burakkukarasu



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Teru/Kid'z, M/M, Morning After, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burakkukarasu/pseuds/burakkukarasu
Summary: Day five on campus and Hiroki finds himself sitting in the midst of a house party that his two best friends Teru and Shohei had insisted on attending. Little does he know, however, that through seemingly stupid party games he meets someone who appears to make his college life a lot more interesting.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Although this fanfic is supposed to take place in Japan, I included some things that I guess are more common for the American college life, please don't be confused by that. Apart from that there is not much to say except that there are probably like three people out there aside from me living for this pairing and I am very willed to serve every single one of them!
> 
> Prompt was brought up by J, so this partly happened because of her and partly because I obviously don't know how to control myself when I still have other works to continue but instead decide to write an 10k one-shot. I have no excuse.
> 
> This work has not been beta-ed by a native, therefore I apologise for possible grammar errors.

_“College will be the time of your life,”_ Teru had said.

_“You’ll be having so much fun,”_ Shohei had assured.

Hiroki wasn’t so sure anymore, looking at his two best friends that lay on top of each other, completely wasted and laughing hysterically at whatever the girl next to them had said. This was only their fifth day on campus and they were already drinking away their last remaining brain cells in the apartment of a guy that Hiroki had not even met yet, and looking around the people standing or sitting in the room, he wasn’t even sure who the host even was to begin with.

He looked at his friends again and rolled his eyes at the way that blonde girl (hair badly bleached, by the way) obviously flirted with them, completely oblivious to the way their limbs were intertwined. Hiroki knew that luring people in like that was their usual game, wherever they went. Teru and Shohei were both handsome guys, and if they had not been a thing for almost four years already, this period of time covering their entire high school career, Hiroki was pretty sure he would’ve made an attempt to go out with one of them at some point.

However, since the discovery of his own sexuality had only come around a year after his friends had started dating, it had been too late to make that kind of move and he had remained the only single in their trio for the following three years. Not because he was interested in either of them and had his heart severely broken by the relationship that obviously did not include him, but rather because he just never really went out of his way to meet anyone so regularly one could call it dating. High school had kept him occupied anyway, especially in his final year with club activities and preparations for the university entry exams coming around, and to this day he wondered how Teru and Shohei had managed to pass with marks equally good to his own despite being so busy with, well, each other.

“Wow Hiro, honestly, you look way too sober.”

Pulled out of his thoughts, Hiroki looked into Shohei’s face as the man practically shoved another can of Strong Zero in his direction.

“Not all people start dry humping after only one beer, you know,” Hiroki retorted drily and took the cooled beverage from his friend’s hand while Teru behind him almost accidentally shoved Shohei off his lap as he choked on his own drink.

“What a savage,” he managed to say.

“What a little shit,” Shohei corrected but grinned in appreciation as Hiroki chugged half of the can in one go until his head started hurting from the ice-cold sensation. If he recalled correctly, this was his third can in only an hour, but at least the alcohol made him feel somewhat relaxed among all the people he did not know.

At first he had not even planned to tag along with his friends when they had asked him to come to the party as well the day before, apparently some random girl had invited them and Hiroki was willed to bet all his belongings that it had been the same blonde chick that was now trying to get the attention of his friends by placing her hand on Teru’s thigh. However, now that he was actually here, although it was loud and somewhat messy in the apartment, it was, admittedly, not even half as bad as he had imagined it to be.

Although his friends were a wasted mess, and watching that girl try so desperately to get into their pants made Hiroki cringe very badly, he had to admit he was enjoying himself. That was until someone decided to interrupt his peace.

“Attention here!” Someone announced and a little confused, Hiroki turned around after the music too had been turned off.

A tall guy with broad shoulders (Hiroki guessed he was part of the college’s football or swimming team) had entered the room and was grinning at all of them. He wore his dreadlocks in a ponytail and if his Japanese had not been accent-free, Hiroki would have assumed he came from overseas. He raised an eyebrow in anticipation and took another sip from his drink, ignoring Shohei who pushed his foot into his side for whatever reason.

“First of all, thank you all for coming to this year’s welcome party. My name is Keiji, for those of you who are new here.”

He raised the glass that he held in his hand and as though most of the people had anticipated this to come, they followed suit. Hiroki felt a little left out, but seemingly most of the people that he remembered having his orientation tour with, in other words his fellow freshmen, had not known this would happen either, and it reminded him of what kind of party this was after all.

“I’m in the student council, by the way, so if you ever have any problems just approach me on campus. Or just ask some random senior of yours, I’m sure no number is going around as much as mine.” Some people laughed and Hiroki wasn’t sure if Keiji had meant to be joking or just wanted to stress his popularity.

“Anyway, formalities are for another time, we’re here to welcome our new freshmen after all, right?” The room cheered and suddenly Hiroki felt somewhat exposed. He threw a glance at Teru and Shohei to see if they felt the same, but his two friends were actually among those who cheered to whatever meaning lay behind “welcome our new freshmen”. Hiroki sighed soundlessly, wasted idiots.

“Well then,” Keiji announced and slowly moved into the crowd, some people following him as he approached the area where Hiroki and his friends were seated. Whoever this Keiji dude was, he appeared to be super popular, so Hiroki took a mental note to never make him his enemy. Two or three metres away from them the broad man stopped in his tracks and examined their group of freshmen for a few seconds, eventually grinning widely.

“I guess y’all have played spin the bottle at some point before, so I’m not gonna bother explaining.”

Spin the bottle? Really?

“That’s kind of a tradition here, to play it with the freshmen,” Hiroki heard the blonde girl from before explain, most likely not even to him, but for once he was glad she didn’t even seem to try tone down her voice just a little. He turned around to watch his friends’ reaction who, unsurprisingly, both grinned in anticipation of the upcoming party game. How convenient, their big reveal would have an audience. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Hiroki had never been particularly interested in those kinds of party games, or kissing strangers for that matter, but maybe because of the alcohol, or maybe even because of the mindset of “new environment, new me” that Teru and Shohei had been planting into his mind for weeks now, the thought of kissing someone he did not know at all suddenly sounded kind of exciting. Although there was not really anyone being right up his alley, Hiroki had to admit that most of the guys present had rather pretty faces, and this was certainly more than enough for a simple kiss.

“You better not butt out,” Teru warned him as he shifted closer but Hiroki only shook his head.

“Nah, it’s just kissing.”

“Oh, we’ll set the bar high, watch out,” Shohei said and laughed, and although he made it seem like a joke, Hiroki and Teru both knew he was being dead-serious. This carefree confidence that the guy possessed ever since Hiroki had met him for the first time in middle school was something he had always been envied for, and certainly one of the things that eventually had made Teru feel drawn to him. They were a good couple, and maybe it was because essentially their dynamics had not changed much even after they had started dating, that Hiroki had never felt as though he was third-wheeling.

“Disgusting, do that when you’re alone,” Hiroki retorted and dodged the popcorn that Teru threw in his direction.

Hiroki had not noticed how the other students had formed a circle in the meantime, only when Keiji placed an empty bottle of Coke on the floor with a hollow _‘thud’_ he realised how many people apparently wanted to take part in the game. He wasn’t sure if he really was ready to lose his dignity in front of his seniors, but then again leaving now was out of the question.

“You can choose between the genders of course, and in case there are couples among us, you are allowed to kiss each other. For that special treatment, however, I wanna hear a dirty little secret about you.”

As Keiji was explaining the special rules, Hiroki refrained from looking at his friends, knowing this would ruin the surprise they were oh so looking forward to. When everyone nodded in agreement and a guy called from behind to finally get started, the apartment door flew open, distracting them from the game a little longer.

“Wow you’re late,” Keiji said at the person that Hiroki had problems seeing since some standing people were blocking his view. Whoever had just entered the room, however, they were greeted by several people raising their glasses.

“Made it in time still, so stop crying,” a deep baritone answered in a joking tone and when the guy the voice belonged to finally came in sight, Hiroki only realised he was staring shamelessly when Shohei started giggling like an idiot next to him und bumped his shoulder.

“Who’s that?” Hiroki heard Teru ask, probably the woman next to them.

“That’s Toru, captain of the football team. Be nice to him, by the way, this is his apartment.”

Hiroki watched Toru navigate through the crowd, thankfully taking a can of Strong Zero from one of the people that had been greeting him earlier and slowly heading towards where they sat. He wasn’t surprised to hear that this person was successful in sports, Toru gave off that kind of vibe. He had broad shoulders and was evenly tanned, probably from all the days he had spent on the field, the white shirt he was wearing only stressing those attributes, and bleached hair fell into his eyes, soft-looking and somewhat elegant whenever he brushed it to the side.

Shohei whistled in appreciation to what the woman had said before, “He rich? This is a big apartment.”

“Scholarships. Apart from athletics he’s actually pretty damn smart. But he’s sharing it with Keiji, so the rent should be okay I guess.”

Hiroki felt stupid for being so fascinated by a man that he had seen for the first time not even two minutes ago and that he had not even exchanged one word with yet, but Toru’s deep voice drowned out the other conversations around him when he laughed, and when he did, Hiroki noticed the tiny wrinkles under his eyes and a little mole next to his mouth. This Toru guy was incredibly handsome.

“You’re drooling, dude,” Shohei whispered next to him and Hiroki jumped slightly at the sudden proximity.

“Now that your will to reproduce has been awoken, will your poor heart be able to handle it when that Adonis has to make out with someone else?”

He shoved his friend away, “I liked you better when you were annoying Teru, Kicchan.”

Shohei only laughed and leaned away from Hiroki again whose attention shifted right back to Toru who had sat down across from him. Hiroki fully blamed the alcohol in his system for his inability to look away from the way Toru’s adam's apple bobbed when he chugged his drink in one go as the crowd kept cheering for him.

“Well then, attention to me!” Keiji announced and Hiroki remembered what they were actually there for, trying his _hardest_ to ignore his two friends that were obviously observing him and noting down his every glance in Toru’s direction. It helped him relax a little that those who were not interested in taking part in the game turned their attention away from their group and continued their respective talks wherever they had left off earlier, becoming a pleasant background noise that mixed with the music that someone had fortunately turned back on again. Hiroki gradually felt his senses dulling and thanked his previous drinks. This was a lot better than constantly being on edge when surrounded by people that were mostly strangers to him. If something embarrassing was to happen to him that night, he would at least be able to blame it on the alcohol.

A few guys to his left cheered when the bottle pointed at one of them and a man in a black sweater made a triumphant gesture. If Hiroki was to judge, the guy looked way too young to be having alcohol, but then again he too had been asked for his ID only a few weeks ago, so who was he to call out a fellow baby face.

“I won’t kiss a man, though,” he noted and leaned forward to spin the bottle again. Hiroki refrained from rolling his eyes but had to laugh when Shohei next to him made a comment about “fragile masculinity”. The girl facing the mouth of the bottle seemed somewhat taken aback when she realised she had been chosen and Hiroki wondered if she was regretting her choice to take part in the game now as she looked at her friend somewhat insecurely.

“A peck is okay, don’t worry,” the guy who had spun the bottle before said and Hiroki was reassured to see that the girl’s first kiss at college would at least not be with a manner-less asshole. It didn’t seem to take away all of her hesitation but he gave her kudos for not butting out as she came forward to fulfil her part.

The kiss was quick and honestly rather unspectacular, at least for someone who had witnessed Teru and Shohei make out before, but the crowd still cheered for them, raising glasses and clinking bottles as the girl retreated to her spot again, red-faced but smiling proudly. Hiroki almost felt sorry for her when Keiji reminded her that it was her turn to spin the bottle now since her face seemed to tint even darker.

The girl that had been hitting on Teru and Shohei relentlessly squealed when the bottle pointed at her. Hiroki wondered what the odds were for either Shohei or Teru to be chosen by the God of stupid party games so that they could finally show off how hot they were for each other and leave him alone for the rest of the night because he really did not want either of them to mention the little moment he had had with Toru. Although it had been entirely one-sided.

Hiroki leaned back, knowing that even if he was to be chosen he would refuse, and watched how the bottle spun before eventually stopping at a guy with blue hair. The dozens of piercings in his ears matched his wild appearance and Hiroki did not fail to notice the disappointment in the woman’s posture upon realising that she wouldn’t be kissing her objects of desire.

“She’d be making out with the both of you now if she had gotten the chance to,” he said in a low voice in his friends’ direction. Teru seemed unimpressed while Shohei laughed out loud, his voice however drowning in the noise around them as the crowd watched the two people in their middle kiss.

“Why do you sound so bitter?” Shohei teased. “You don’t have to wait for an empty Coke bottle to initiate a kiss between you and Captain.”

Teru groaned, “Don’t give him ideas, might climb that guy’s lap quicker than we can hold him back.”

“Oh, I would _love_ to see that.”

“I hate you. The both of you,” he grumbled and kept ignoring Shohei when the man put an arm around his shoulder, still laughing. He took away the popcorn from Teru and shoved a handful into his mouth as he turned back to the scene.

It seemed Hiroki had missed a few seconds of whatever had been going on between the blue-haired guy and the woman but from the looks of it they were done kissing and did not look too appalled, so he guessed that was a good thing. Hoping he wouldn’t have to witness an awkward kiss for the rest of the night, because Hiroki was really bad at deleting unwanted things from his memory, he watched how the blue-haired guy got the bottle back into motion while the girl sat down next to them again.

“That wasn’t too bad,” she told Teru, and Hiroki closed his eyes to take a deep breath, praying she would spare them the details.

He jumped when everyone around him suddenly cheered, incredibly loud and so chaotically that he couldn’t make out a single word. He heard the girls to his side squeal and Shohei whistle next to his ear. Oppose from them it looked like someone had pushed over some empty beer bottles in their enthusiasm, but no one really paid attention to that as most of the people were looking at Toru who only shook his head in amusement back at the mouth of the bottle that was pointing at him.

“The prince has been chosen,” Keiji exclaimed, his deep bass overshadowing the people around them, and forced Toru to chug the Jägermeister shot that someone had handed him. “One semester of good grades from one kiss alone, or so the legend says.”

“Shut up, oh my god,” Toru retorted and seeing the trace of pink etching along his cheekbones, Hiroki wondered if it came from the alcohol or because Toru was actually somewhat embarrassed by his friend’s words. He seemed so confident in his demeanour, but the way he brushed his hair away from his forehead while shoving a pushing Keiji aside made him seem almost cute. And the action painfully reminded Hiroki of Teru and Shohei who he could _feel_ were staring holes into him.

“Just say it, will you,” he snapped at them.

Shohei gave a thumbs up, “Hiroki, we have all fingers crossed for you, all Gods in our prayers, all angels singing your name.”

“One sem of good grades, remember,” Teru added and Hiroki gathered all self-control not to smack both of their heads. The two were already talking a lot of nonsense when sober but once they had a few drinks down and were surrounded by people they really turned into a test for his patience. He was thankful the familiar feeling of numbness had already kicked in by then and slowly spread in his body, clouding his perception in a good way.

He lightly bumped his head against Shohei’s, “Nobody would answer the prayers from two sinners like you, I am doomed.”

“How unthankful,” Teru joked and Hiroki felt fingers brush through his hair, probably Shohei’s. He wasn’t paying much attention to his friends anymore but instead watched Toru learn forward to get the bottle into motion again. For a brief second the man’s shirt exposed his chest just slightly, that Hiroki noticed was well defined, and he immediately felt guilty for staring so shamelessly. And rather obviously as well.

Hiroki held his breath and felt his heart skip a beat when the bottle slowed down - and landed on the person next to him.

“Oh,” Shohei breathed out and looked back at the bottle that pointed at him. “What an unexpected turn of events.”

The crowd was cheering in high volume again, some were laughing and clapping their hands in excitement, and Hiroki noticed he had missed the part where Toru said who he wanted to kiss, or had he even said anything at all? Would he kiss men? Keiji was patting Toru’s back while the latter took another swing from his bottle of beer before his eyes landed on Hiroki.

Hiroki felt a shiver run down his spine upon realising that he was staring right back at Toru who looked at him through hooded eyes, and that none of them seemed to have any intention of breaking contact. Toru’s eyes were dark, practically black in the shadows and framed by long lashes. Hiroki only noticed the eyebags that accompanied the man’s features now but to his surprise they didn’t irritate him at all, quite the opposite. With dark roots where his bleached hair had started to grow out, a beer bottle casually in his hand and those heavy-lidded eyes that held such an intense expression to them, Hiroki found the visual in front of him nothing but attractive. He had almost gone as far as lick his lips if Shohei’s loud voice next to his ear hadn’t once again dragged him out of his own thoughts.

“Eh, I’ll have to pass, Captain.”

Some people around them laughed, and Hiroki wasn’t sure if what he felt was disappointment or relief when Toru’s eyes finally moved from him to his friend.

“Think of the good grades, man,” Keiji laughed, promoting Toru as though this was an auction.

“Ah it’s not that, admittedly, he’s a snack,” Hiroki heard Teru make a sound of disbelief at Shohei’s statement and found his friend considering his boyfriend with raised eyebrows when he turned to look at them. They were such idiots, unbelievable. He felt Shohei let go of his hair.

“But I’m loyal, you see.” Shohei gave Teru a lopsided smile and the other man had to laugh, unable to stand whatever tension Shohei was trying to establish between them. The crowd cheered again, some of them already shouting what Keiji had explained about the rules before. Hiroki looked at the girl next to Teru whose expression had become unreadable but if he was to place it somewhere on the spectrum he would put it between confused and disbelieving. Admittedly, for precious faces like this the whole ‘dropping the bomb at a later time’ game his friends loved to play was worth it. Though he would never admit that to them, of course.

“Hah,” Keiji exclaimed, Toru entirely forgotten. “A dirty secret it is then. But the kissing you still have to do.” The crowd screamed and clapped, some guys starting a chant that reminded Hiroki of the songs they had to sing in high school when they had been firing on their school’s baseball team.

“Alright, alright,” Teru agreed and the people stopped their cheering, attentively listening now in order not to miss a single word.

Hiroki shook his head just slightly, wondering which one of the kinky stories that he had been told even against his will throughout the years of their friendship the two would make public now. He dared to look at Toru to see if he was paying attention too. The man was looking past him at Teru and Shohei but met his gaze again without even trying to be subtle about it as soon as he noticed Hiroki staring. When he took a sip from his bottle while fixating Hiroki through stern eyes the action seemed almost challenging, and Hiroki couldn’t help but notice how Toru’s demeanour reminded him of a hunter targeting his prey. He was unsure if he liked the comparison he had just made, but when he felt a slight tingle in lower regions of his body he had his answer.

Instantly, he turned back to his friends, just as Shohei was leaning back from Teru and he assumed they had quickly discussed what to reveal. He sipped on his drink and was waiting for them to start, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Well,” Teru began, “I don’t know if this is the kind of stuff you want to hear but the day we moved into the dorm we had sex in my dorm room, however, not in _my_ bed.”

In their dorm complex, although Hiroki had read online that single rooms were also available, they were obliged to share their room with another person, and he had been beyond relieved to find out who his roommate for the next three years was going to be because he would have gone crazy if he had needed to share the same living space with someone he wasn’t feeling comfortable to be around.

He fully blamed the alcohol for drawing the connection so late.

The other bed in Teru’s room was _his_.

“You’re lying!” he spat out and was about to climb over Shohei to grab Teru by the collar of his shirt to shake the truth out of him. The crowd burst out into laughter and Hiroki caught some amused comments regarding that poor roommate such as ‘happens to the best’ and ‘at least there’s laundry machines in the basement’. If Teru and Shohei were actually serious then he would kill the both of them as soon as they left the party location, he didn’t need any other participant to witness him committing a crime, although he would plead self-defense once they saw each other in court.

“You didn’t actually do that, did you?” Hiroki whispered in a sharp tone, not wanting anyone to find out that he was the lucky one who got fucked over by his allegedly best friends - literally. Suddenly he remembered Toru and refrained from making it any more obvious how appalled he was.

“Maybe it’s a lie, maybe it’s the truth,” Shohei declared in a smug manner and drank from his glass, the dramatic pause only stressing his satisfaction with the reactions they received. “Decide for yourself.”

The crowd clapped and laughed, some whistled and raised their drinks in their direction. If this was how the following three years living with Teru were going to be like, Hiroki would reconsider applying for a single room despite the rent being so much higher.

Keiji’s voice stood out from the other noise in the room, “Well then, now we wanna see some of that energy.” Again, the crowd cheered in agreement and Hiroki wasn’t too sure if he even wanted to see his friends make out after the most recent reveals since all he could think of was that they did _that_ in _his_ bedsheets. Part of him was tempted to look at Toru and check his reaction when he had to remind himself that the man would probably be able to read from his face alone that he was in fact that rumoured roommate because Hiroki was just that bad at lying and hiding his emotions. He really did not need further embarrassment, and looking away from the main event he assumed would only cause suspicion, so he ended up watching Shohei tug Teru forward by his shirt despite knowing this was the last thing he needed.

Hiroki guessed he had seen his friends go harder at it before, but he would still not dare downplaying the show they were serving those who had not witnessed them going completely wild at the age of 17 on some random party an upperclassman of theirs had only invited them to because he was interested in Teru’s sister.

The expression on the blonde girl’s face was priceless as she watched Shohei fist a handful of Teru’s hair in the heat of the moment and Hiroki could not refrain from snapping a picture of her, pretending to be capturing his friends going at it as if there was no tomorrow. The two of them better showed some gratitude later on once he sent the photo to them.

When Teru and Shohei broke the kiss, their faces were flushed red. Hiroki assumed part of the reason for that was the alcohol as well, but he had been with them for long enough to know that if it had not been for the amount of people around them, they would not have stopped there. The crowd clapped and laughed and the eye-sex that was still obviously going on made Hiroki poke Shohei’s side to remind him of their current whereabouts.

“What a passion,” Keiji cheered and clapped his hands, seemingly more than happy with how literally Teru and Shohei had taken his previous words. Next to him, Toru laughed too, his eyebrows raised in appreciation of how indecently the two had made out, and Hiroki found himself looking at the handsome face once again, eventually forcing himself to place his attention on something else.

“You two need a moment on the toilet, or,” he turned to Teru, who had an arm around Shohei’s shoulders now that they had nothing to hide anymore. His ponytail was a mess thanks to Shohei’s previous firm grab but neither of them cared much about it, or they just had not noticed yet.

Teru gave him a lopsided smile, “Nah, might just go back to my room, heard one of the beds there is especially soft.” Hiroki choked on his drink and was about to throw a fist, reminded of his murder-plan, when Keiji raised his voice again.

“Now then, since our pretty boy over there chose his boyfriend over the pretty boy over here,” he gestured towards Toru, “we have to find another match for him, how tragic.” The crowd laughed and on the inside Hiroki sighed, he really did not seem to get to avoid watching Toru make out with someone in front of his very eyes. In slight frustration, though he tried his hardest to conceal that of course, Hiroki pulled out his phone and checked the few photos he had taken before, about to send the good ones into their group chat before he would forget about it later.

“What do the rules say about that? Gotta spin again?” Toru asked and his voice had Hiroki inhale sharply. He was so far gone, it was embarrassing. Maybe he would encounter Toru on campus again one day, or accidentally happen to walk past the sports field when he was training with his team. The man was out of his league, certainly, but he would still be allowed to enjoy some eye candy, wouldn’t he?

“Wanna spin again or take the one closest to the bottle?” The crowd laughed at Keiji choice of words.

Hiroki wondered what Toru’s major was and how likely it even was for him to run into the man on campus, perhaps he was having all his lectures in a whole different building or barely had any lectures at all anymore, he did not know in what year the man was. He would probably stick to the status of being yet another freshman that had a crush on one of his seniors and for the remaining time that Toru still attended college would have to endure Teru and Shohei tease him about it.

“I want him.”

College would be so much _fun_.

“Hiro.”

“What?” Hiroki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Shohei. “I just sent you some photos, be thankful.” His friends did not reply verbally but nudged their heads to the side. When Hiroki followed their movement and paid attention to the group they were playing with again, he realised that all eyes were on him. He even found Toru looking at him, that intense expression in his eyes again that immediately made him exhale a breath he didn’t remember taking. An uneasy feeling crept up Hiroki’s neck and caused his cheeks to blush even further. What happened?

“Picked a cutie!” Keiji commented and lightly shoved against Toru’s shoulder. The man was obviously drunk at that point but Toru did not seem to care much about it, only kept looking at Hiroki who desperately tried to reconstruct the part of the conversation that he had missed out on. The bottle was still pointing at Shohei, so it couldn’t be that he had to kiss someone, could it?

“Dude,” Shohei whispered, for once actually trying to be of help. “He chose you since I rejected and you’re the closest to the bottle, so you’re gonna make out with Captain now or nah?”

_What_.

The heat that Hiroki had felt burn in his cheeks before now intensified many times over. He stared right back at Toru, forgetting for a second that now literally everyone in the room would catch him do so, and emptied the rest of his drink in one go, all the while keeping eye contact.

“By the way, he literally said he _wants_ you, so you better make him want to come back if you know what I’m saying,” Shohei added in a low voice and Hiroki would have nodded if his mind had been in the right place then and there, not focusing on Toru and everything that built this beautiful man. Perhaps he would not get to see him much on campus, or at all, maybe the man was to graduate soon and would disappear from Hiroki’s life altogether, but he was determined to make use of the time that he was still in reach. He had been a good boy all throughout high school, but this was college.

“Ah, I forgot to ask,” Keiji started, “you ok with kissing men?” Hiroki did not answer but slowly got up and walked to where Toru was seated. He had no idea where the sudden boldness came from, if it was the alcohol, whatever deities Teru and Shohei had previously prayed to, or simply the basic desire for intimacy, but Hiroki took it with gratitude as he slowly got down in front of Toru.

Hiroki heard Keiji say something next to him but did not understand it, he meant to hear Shohei whistle behind him but could not be sure if it was actually him when a smile appeared on Toru’s pink lips and hooded eyes looked at him, challenging and maybe even provoking. When Toru lowered the leg he had held close to his body, Hiroki took the invitation and, to roaring applause and cheering, climbed the man’s lap.

He immediately felt Toru’s hands settle on his hips, noted how hot they were against his skin even through the fabric of his shirt, and the contact made his skin prickle, remember Toru’s touches even when the man’s hand moved on and stroked his sides.

“What’s your name?” Toru asked, his voice low and full, sending a shiver down Hiroki’s spine and the man was sure he would notice the goosebumps on his arms as he wrapped them around Toru’s neck. Hiroki had never exactly been the one to sleep around a lot, but he had definitely made his experiences and knew how to appeal to his partner and make them ask for more. He could’ve had a lot of guys, especially during his last year of high school when he was tired of hiding and people were starting to talk about him, but most of them had simply not been interesting enough. He could see that Toru liked what he did when the man’s mouth twitched slightly and was convinced someone like him he would only encounter once in awhile, he would make this worth it.

“Hiroki,” he answered and felt Toru’s breath on his lips shortly before he leaned in, not giving the man an opportunity to reply.

Toru’s lips were surprisingly soft as Hiroki slowly sunk into the contact. He noticed the fresh scent of his skin that he guessed fitted the man’s image as an athlete and closed his eyes to feel him better. The people around them clapped and cheered for them, some shouting to go harder at it, and when he felt Toru’s tongue against his bottom lip, Hiroki did not even care to think about whether the other man did it because of whoever had shouted or because it had been his own wish. Right then it did not matter to him anyway.

Hiroki tasted the bitter aroma of the beer Toru had prior to this on his tongue and when Toru’s lips came down with more force, he found himself pulling the man closer and deepening the kiss, feeling his firm chest against his own. It did not matter to him anymore where they were and how many people were looking at them at that exact moment, if anything, somewhere in the back of his mind, Hiroki came closer to understanding what Teru and Shohei liked about the reaction they received whenever they were being explicit about themselves, and when Toru groaned into his parted lips he guessed the man felt the same about the attention that lay on the two of them alone.

Hiroki ran one of his hands along the sharp ridge of Toru’s jaw while the other fisted the blonde hair that he secretly hoped would look equally messy in the end as Teru’s had. Their teeth clicked against each other and Hiroki felt the tip of Toru’s tongue sliding along his, as though underneath all the straightforwardness and roughness he was still trying to be gentle with him, and this very behaviour sent a sensation into Hiroki’s thighs that he knew better than to experience right where they were and was determined to stop when Toru, so lightly he was certain no one else had noticed, rocked his lower body against his.

His own saliva made Toru’s lips glisten under the low light in the room when he pulled back and considered the man’s face that he was sure was at least as flushed as his own. Toru still firmly held him by his hips as the man’s heavy-lidded eyes were fixed on him as if his gaze alone would prevent Hiroki from moving at all, the dark pupils nearly black with lust. Hiroki wanted to do anything but move away from Toru, however, he knew that keeping his seat on the man’s lap would certainly be more than awkward, not only for the two of them, and probably raise a lot of questions that his brain, then and there, was definitely not in the right condition to find a good answer to.

The crowd around them was downright going crazy, immediately reaching them two shots they were seemingly obliged to chug with them, while loud cheering mixed with hysteric clapping and whistling. Hiroki wondered what kind of expressions he would see if he was to turn around to his friends, or what they would tell him as soon as he went back to them. He still felt Toru on his lips, tasted him on his tongue, and it did not help him control his body at all that the man was less than an arm length away while he was still stuck somewhere between arousal and uncertainty on what to do next. Keiji first clapped on Toru’s shoulder, then on his and subconsciously, Hiroki finally accepted the drink he was being offered that he had ignored until that point, still unable to shift his attention away from Toru who moved his thumb on his hip so lightly, only Hiroki would notice it.

Keiji was saying something to the party attendances when Toru leaned forward again, however, this time his lips did not meet Hiroki’s mouth, but the shell of his ear, “Follow me to my room.”

Hiroki didn’t waste a second, did not even think about whether Toru’s words had even been a question in the first place, when he answered the man in a husky voice, “Yes.”

\---

There was something suspicious about the environment Hiroki woke up in the next morning, but with his head being heavy and his whole body feeling sore, he could not find the motivation necessary to chase after that thought. He yawned and let himself sink deeper into the pillows, unwilling to face the day just yet since the first thing he figured he would have to do was to take a painkiller judging by the throbbing behind his forehead. He thought about some of the documents he still had to hand in before his classes officially started, and the books he was asked to pick up from the bookstore today, wondering if Teru and Shohei had done either of these things already. How were his friends doing anyway after having been completely wasted yesterday, and when had they gone home in the first place?

Suddenly Hiroki’s eyes were wide open as all the memories came rushing back to him and he hissed at the sunlight that hit his face in just pretty much every way someone with a hangover could certainly pass on. He rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling, feeling warmth creep up his neck upon remembering his night with Toru. Hiroki had been so immoral, bolder than he ever thought he could be and was entirely unsure as to how things between him and Toru were now. Had be been a one-night stand and was supposed to grab his belongings as soon as he woke up and leave, or would they see each other again. Hiroki did not know since he could not remember them discussing the details when Toru had pushed him on his bed and started undressing him the next second.

“Good morning, Hiroki.”

If he had not still been so exhausted, then Hiroki would probably have jumped at the sudden greeting, but the way he was, all he could recognise was how beautifully his name rolled off Toru’s lips when he slowly turned his head to look up at the man who was sitting in bed next to him. The blonde hair that he had loosely tied into a ponytail and the glasses too were new impressions, but Hiroki found himself liking this version of the man very much as well. He found Toru to hold a textbook in his hands and remembered the comment the blonde girl had made on the party the night before, something about him being smart as hell, however, he felt like the man’s scholarship had not been earned through natural talent but rather through hard work.

Toru smiled softly and he guessed it was on him now to either make this get really awkward very quickly or play his cards right and keep the interest he hoped Toru still had in him alive.

“G‘morning,” he mumbled, surprised by how hoarse his voice was. “How late is it?”

“Around half past eleven,” Toru answered, took off his glasses and put his book aside. Only now did Hiroki notice that the man was not wearing a shirt and his eyes wandered along the crook of his neck where several hickeys stood out against tanned skin. He felt pride rise in his chest at the memory of placing them there. He wondered how his own body looked like and where they had tossed his clothes away since he was most certainly naked under the blanket.

“And when did we go to bed?”

“To bed or to sleep?” Toru’s voice sounded teasing and Hiroki had to chuckle. This was nice, actually, this felt easy.

“Sleep,” he clarified and studied Toru’s face as the other man seemed to consider him just as thoroughly. Toru looked relaxed, happy even, if Hiroki dared to make that assumption.

“Around three in the morning, I think,” Toru answered him and Hiroki did not fail to notice that his voice too sounded a little strained, which made sense. They had not cared much about keeping it low since the party noise downstairs would drown out everything they said and did anyway. He slowly sat up in bed, not really paying much attention to his naked form but more to his head that he guessed he should not move too much.

“Are you okay?” Concern tinged the sound of Toru’s voice. In consideration of their night it would honestly make sense if Hiroki felt too sore to move but thinking back, he had certainly felt worse on some other mornings after. He gave full credit to Toru for not having wrecked his body, although he certainly could have done so and Hiroki would not even have complained. Despite his high alcohol level and the desire that had driven his every action, he had actually been surprisingly gentle and caring in a way, even though Hiroki had been more or less a stranger to him still.

Hiroki nodded, “I am, it’s just my head.”

“The rest is alright? No pain?”

He wished he knew if being this caring was simply a character trait of Toru’s or if he was actually being treated in a special way here. Either way, the other man’s worry had Hiroki blush slightly.

“I mean I feel sore of course, but you took good care of me.” He gave Toru a confirming smile and the man seemed to relax a little. They were sitting next to each other but Hiroki was still bothered by the distance between them, however, he could not estimate at all if he was in any position to make this kind of complaint. When his eyes subconsciously moved to Toru’s lips, he forced himself to look away.

Landing on his own legs, Hiroki found some hickeys on the inside of his thighs but refrained from tracing their outlines, much too aware of Toru’s attention on him.

Toru shifted a little closer, “May I ask what your major is?”

Hiroki found it almost amusing that Toru was asking these kind of questions now, after they had sex, but then again there had neither been much room for questions the night before nor had they been in the right condition to process any new information.

“Art and design. The guy you were supposed to kiss yesterday and his boyfriend are actually my closest friends, we came to college together,” Hiroki answered and realised that Toru had not even asked about the latter part.

“Sorry, I’m oversharing.”

“No, no,” Toru insisted. “I don’t mind at all.” The smile on his face seemed genuine so Hiroki guessed it was actually okay. And the fact that Toru was asking personal details, did that mean he was interested? At least a little?

Hiroki hesitated for a second before placing his own question, “And yours? Major I mean. Only caught yesterday that you’re the captain of the football team.”

Toru pushed a strand of hair from his forehead before answering.

“Medicine.”

“Medicine?”

Hiroki wasn’t even sure why he was so surprised in the first place, the fact that Toru was smart had been long established, so a major that would lead to a job with a high income was only natural. Maybe it was because it just gradually made Toru seem more and more flawless, and also somehow emphasised that he really was out of his league.

“You seem surprised,” Toru laughed, and Hiroki was not sure if it was his imagination but he felt as though they had moved a little closer to each other.

“Yeah, I mean,” he stammered, unsure what to say because speaking out his initial thoughts was definitely out of the question. “I was just not expecting you to be a future doc.” He settled with a half-truth since for a full-lie he would get called out immediately.

“I did not expect you to be an artist either.”

“Hmm, fair enough,” Hiroki said and Toru answered with a short laugh. He was unsure where this conversation was going, if Toru was just being polite and did not want to kick him out right away, or if he actually wanted to talk with him. He did not seem to be the kind of guy that would play an act just to make people like him. If he was only thinking about himself, he would have treated Hiroki differently, but on the other hand could Hiroki barely make any proper statements for he had known Toru for not even 24 hours at that point.

“What’s bothering you?” Toru asked and Hiroki cursed his lack of a poker face.

He bit his lip, carefully arranging his words. “I don’t want to bother you, if you’re a medicine student you probably have a lot of things to do.”

“Hey,” Toru spoke softly, “What’s your full name?”

“Hiroki Moriuchi.” Hiroki did not quite understand what this had to do with what he had said but it reminded him that he didn’t know Toru’s full name either.

“Hiroki Moriuchi, you are not bothering me,” he said and Hiroki loved how his voice sounded a little hoarse and so full, every word pronounced so delicately, especially his own name. When Toru carefully reached out and let his fingers ghost over Hiroki’s cheek the man, almost automatically, leaned in and placed a kiss on Toru’s lips, immediately self-consciously wondering if he had just made a mistake. When he was about to make a comment to conceal his insecurity, however, Toru closed the distance between them again.

The kiss they shared was different from the ones they had the night before, and they had shared many. Part of it feeling different Hiroki guessed was due to the fact that the both of them were sober now and experienced affection without having their senses clouded by alcohol or desire, though a certain temptation to tell Toru that he wanted him was permanently nagging at Hiroki and was just waiting for the right moment to break out.

The bigger part, however, and this was entirely based on his own emotions, he felt was because they had already gotten physical with each other, what they, or at least Hiroki, craved now went beyond having sex.

Hiroki noticed Toru’s arm wrap around his waist and did not protest at all when the other man pulled him up on his lap, all the while not breaking the kiss. Hiroki smiled against Toru’s lips when he felt him place his blanket around his shoulders, not wanting him to be cold while sitting naked on top of him. Toru’s hands slowly stroked up and down Hiroki’s thighs and as loving as the touch was, Hiroki was more than aware of how quickly this could go from gentle to something else if he would not keep himself under control. He wished he knew what Toru was thinking.

Hiroki broke the kiss, but only left a few centimetres of space between them. Toru’s hot breath tickled his chin and to reciprocate the man’s gentle handling of his body, Hiroki placed his hands against Toru’s chest, stroking along the man’s defined collarbones.

“And you’re gonna tell me your full name too, or?” he asked teasingly, kissing the outer corner of Toru’s mouth just lightly and made a sound of surprise when Toru pressed back into him, still gently but with a certain urgency in his movements. Hiroki wondered what it was about Toru that he felt so drawn to, he knew basically nothing about him except for his major and that he was a God in bed and seemingly everything else.

Again, he leaned back, this time far enough for Toru not to reach him that easily again.

“So, Toru…?”

“Yamashita,” Toru answered while tracing his sides and Hiroki hummed in appreciation.

“Dr. Yamashita, I see.”

When Toru was about to lean forward again, Hiroki pressed a finger against his lips and laughed at the confused expression on the man’s face. He was getting some of the boldness back that he had shown the night before, but this time he blamed it on Toru alone, not on some drinks that he had been forced to chug.

He shook his head, “Let me ask you some questions and only after answering you get a kiss, yeah?”

“Interesting,” Toru said and Hiroki pulled his hand back just in time before the other man could take his finger between his lips. As a reaction he got a naughty smile from Toru. “Am I allowed to place questions too?”

“If I’m happy with your answers, maybe,” Hiroki answered and Toru chuckled in a low voice. His eyes carried that challenging expression again, Hiroki noticed, as he looked down at him, seemingly waiting for him to start asking.

“What year are you in?”

“Third.”

As far as Hiroki knew medicine school typically took around four years to complete, so part of the anxiety of having to let go of Toru after only two semesters faded. He let Toru kiss him for a few seconds, enjoying to have the man in his hands like this.

“Why do you wanna become a doctor?”

Toru hesitated with his answer a second too long for Hiroki not to notice and the man made a mental note to ask about this again some other time.

“To save lives.” This time it was Hiroki who initiated the kiss, for some reason feeling like he had set foot on ground that he had no permission to go to with his question. He would change the topic.

“Where are you from?”

“Osaka.”

None of them leaned in so he continued asking.

“Why did you come to Tokyo?”

“Because of my ex girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Somewhere between alarmed and confused, Hiroki tilted his head to one side.

Toru laughed, “Is this a question?”

“Sorry,” Hiroki started, giggling, “I’ve been hanging out with two gays all throughout high school, sometimes I forget that there are people who date women.”

Suddenly it made sense that Toru had not been asked the night before if he wanted to kiss men or women when it had been his turn to spin the bottle, at that time Hiroki had assumed that Keiji already knew Toru’s preference since they were friends and had therefore not asked about it. Also that all the girls in the room had swooned over him the second it had been his turn, and Hiroki immediately wondered if Toru had slept with a lot of people throughout his time at college. With a face like his, he would not be surprised.

“You are owing me two kisses now, by the way,” Toru noted and Hiroki grinned.

“Then come and get them.”

Toru did not waste a second to do as he was told but Hiroki found himself a little surprised when it was not his mouth the man ended up kissing, but the crook of his neck. Contrary to his initial thought, Toru did not start to suck on his skin there though, but only planted tiny pecks next to each other which did in the end not make much of a difference, since this too caused Hiroki to sigh into Toru’s hair. The care with which Toru handled him had him melt into the other man’s touch.

“I had thought you would leave a hickey,” Hiroki said when Toru looked at him again.

“Honestly, looking at your neck I wouldn’t know where anymore,” Toru retorted in amusement and took note of Hiroki’s confused expression. “Just check for yourself when you go to the bathroom later.” Hiroki made a mental note to do exactly that.

“So, any more questions?” Toru asked and wrapped his arms loosely around Hiroki’s waist to keep him in place, his hands just above his buttrocks. The other man only shook his head.

“Not for now, and I’m satisfied with the answers, so go ahead.” Toru shot him a smile.

“Then tell me, why do you study art and design?”

“Because I’ve been drawing and painting ever since I can remember and there’s just something about designing that’s super satisfying. So, essentially because it’s what I’m good at.” Hiroki felt like he had been oversharing again but recalled Toru’s words of it not being a problem. Still, he blushed slightly.

None of them shifted their position or leaned in for a kiss since they had not established any sort of agreement for when Hiroki was being asked questions. Hiroki did not mind, the way Toru held him was nice and with the feel of his warmth against his own body and the softness of the blanket on his shoulders, he wouldn’t have wanted to move anyway.

“Where are you from?”

“Tokyo.”

“Why are you living in the dormitory instead of your family’s place then?”

Similar to how Toru had been hesitating when Hiroki had asked him about his own studies previously, he took a few moments himself now before eventually deciding that some things they should not talk about yet. Maybe when they knew each other better, but his family history and whatever Toru had been unable to mention earlier would be a topic to be discussed another time.

“Next question, please.”

He appreciated it immensely when Toru kept a straight face and did not make him feel like he disappointed him in any way by keeping his answer to himself. He thought this ability would probably come in handy later in his life when the man would actually be working as a doctor and had to conceal a lot of the emotions he was feeling but was not allowed to carry to the outside world.

“Are you seeing someone?”

Toru’s question was far from what Hiroki had expected him to ask because he himself had previously not dared to place any questions that he had thought were too personal in a way. He had somehow expected Toru to do the same, but unlike him the man did not really seem to care much about possible boundaries, and if Hiroki was being honest he did not mind answering the man whatever he wanted to know either.

“I would not have slept with you if I was seeing someone,” Hiroki clarified and this time wished that Toru was easier to read. What would be a blessing for his job was seemingly a curse for him. “Why would you ask that?”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

Hiroki raised an eyebrow and Toru cracked a smile at his expression. One of his hands moved up to cup Hiroki’s cheek and although still confused, the man leaned into the touch right away. He was unsure if he should insist on getting an answer, this included him in a way after all. He looked at Toru and hoped the man would read the confusion in his eyes. Hiroki felt how the man gently caressed the skin under his eye with his thumb, then leaned in for a quick kiss. There were still so many questions he had about Toru, so many things that he wanted to know, but Hiroki could tell that the time to get his desired answers had not come yet. He was still unsure whether this was their first or last morning together, or if he had just been one of many in the first place. It pained him in a way and made the kiss taste bittersweet.

“I was surprised actually,” Toru said when he leaned back. “When I first saw you at the party I had thought you were dating the guy next to you because you two seemed so close, but then he started to make out with your other friend.”

“So you were checking me out, huh,” Hiroki teased and Toru laughed. Finally, Hiroki allowed himself to trace along the red and purple spots on Toru’s neck, remembering how he had kissed him there while the man had called out his name in ecstasy. He noticed Toru to tilt his head just slightly, maybe to give him better access, and it made Hiroki want to kiss every single one of the dark spots in admiration.

“I most definitely did, and you totally noticed, I wasn’t being very subtle about it after all.” Hiroki chuckled, knowing it was true. Toru admitting shamelessly that he had been checking him out made him blush, even more so when he realised that in addition to that it had crossed the man’s mind that he was possibly in a relationship with Shohei. Was this really a little too much emotional investment for someone who only wanted him for one night or was Hiroki fantasising again.

He noticed the goosebumps on his arms when Toru’s hand moved to his chest where it seemed to rest on another hickey for a brief second as the man in front of him took in the sight of Hiroki. He felt as if Toru was contemplating whether to say something or not when his eyes skimmed up and down his body, and he was pretty sure it was a question he wanted to hear the answer to just as badly.

“I hope you got what you wanted,” Hiroki said in a low voice that he had not intended to sound so insecure. He couldn’t even tell what exactly it was that made him so nervous all of a sudden, but he felt as though the both of them were dancing around a topic now that they both did not quite know how to address.

Hiroki was surprised to find Toru take one of his hands from where he had placed them on the man’s shoulders before and held it in his own. It was weird to think that this was a level of intimacy they had not shared before, especially in consideration of the fact that they had sex just hours ago, however, Toru holding his hand like this felt different, special even. The man’s fingers delicately traced along his own before intertwining them.

“What if I told you that I want more?”

“More?”

Toru couldn’t possibly be talking about Hiroki’s body, or anything sexual in general. Remembering their night Hiroki was sure there was not much left the man could still ask for, so he felt a little puzzled as to what Toru was hinting at. He had a vague idea of course, but he would not dare hoping.

Sitting with Toru like this, talking with him about whatever came to their minds and just being comfortable around him felt so nice, and it came so natural. The man had caught Hiroki’s attention at the party because of his good looks, and now he made him fall for him through being gentle and caring and just generally being too perfect to be real. If Hiroki could have this, more of this, he would take it without a second thought. He feared that even if Toru only wanted to have sex with him, he would still agree if their pillowtalk was anything like this and he could occasionally still get a glimpse at this side of the man.

So basically, he was doomed.

“More than just this.”

Hiroki looked at him curiously. “I feel like I have an idea of what you’re saying, and at the same time I don’t understand at all.”

Toru gave Hiroki a calm, understanding smile and Hiroki felt his heart beat heavily in his chest. “What’s your idea?”

Hiroki chuckled shily, suddenly too self-conscious to meet Toru’s eyes. “Well, I mean...I was hoping we could see each other again. After this I mean. Wouldn’t wanna be a one time only thing, but if that’s what you want, I mean who am I to oppose.”

Hiroki hummed in appreciation when Toru kissed him again, gently nibbling on his bottom lip before breaking away again, his forehead leaning against Hiroki’s.

“I don’t want you to be a one time thing either.”

“Oh.”

When Toru threw his head back and started laughing Hiroki was not quite sure what had just happened as he was still processing the words Toru had directed at him. If he was not going to be a one-night stand, then he would see Toru again, that much he understood. But what did Toru want from him? What did he want him to be? Hiroki felt his fingers tingle, and the heat returning to his face.

“Is that your answer?” There were tears from laughing out loud in the corner of Toru’s eyes, Hiroki noticed. He was really dense this morning, wasn’t he.

“Don’t get me wrong but,” Hiroki started, tightening his grip on Toru’s fingers just slightly. “What exactly do you want?”

Toru looked at Hiroki, confusion took over his face. “Take you out on dates, what else would I want?”

Hiroki smirked, relief and happiness in his expression as the realisation flooded him that Toru actually wanted to see him again, go out with him even. He could barely believe his luck when he buried his face in the hand that was not held by the other man, very carefully going through their conversation again, making sure he did not misunderstand anything. Once he was back in the dorm he would rub it into Teru’s and Shohei’s faces that he was going out with Toru Yamashita, not even caring anymore that he was still supposed to be angry with them for having invaded his private space since they did not have their hormones under control. It wasn’t of importance anymore.

“Doesn’t matter,” he finally said and beamed at Toru who seemed equally relieved. His hand was already moving to Hiroki’s lower back again to pull him close.

“So it’s a yes?”

Hiroki chuckled, giving Toru full control of whatever he wanted to do with him for the rest of the morning when he leaned up to the handsome man again that he knew would make college all the more interesting for him.

“It most certainly is.”


End file.
